He Moves, You Move
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Start off with a normal English lesson, add a stoned substitute teacher, a random game of Mirrors and you've got a very unusual yet amusing school day.


**Jasper: -Walks in wearing 3D glasses-  
BWA: Um, Harpo? What exactly are you doing?  
Jasper: Oh, I was just wondering if you wore 3D glasses around things that are... um... well, is the table 3D?  
Bella: .. I don't think so?  
Jasper: Oh, never mind then.  
BWA: -Facepalm- You're so weird.  
Jasper: You love me.  
BWA: That I do.  
Emmett: Dude, she loves everyone. She's such a whore.  
Alice: -Snorts-  
BWA: I want to punch you in the boob.  
Emmett: I don't have boobs.  
Rosalie: You have moobs.  
Emmett: Man boobs? I don't think so. It's all muscle.  
Edward: You're a lying liar who lies.  
BWA: Do you think we're actually going to say anything important here?  
Jasper: I doubt it.  
BWA: -Shrugs- Read on, then!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. It's not mine. **

* * *

"So you're free this weekend?" Alice asked hopefully as we walked down the hall in between classes.

I shrugged, glancing up at Edward. "If he hasn't gone and planned ahead, then yes, I'm free. What do you have in mind?"

Alice scrunched her little nose up and pursed her lips as she looked into the future, seeing what was on for the weekend. When her eyes refocused, she smiled brightly at me. "You're free." She told me, clapping excitedly. "I was thinking of going into Seattle for a shopping trip, it's been a while since I've updated my wardrobe."

"Um, Alice… you went to Seattle three weeks ago and came back with a car full of bags." I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, Bella, that shopping trip was for _accessories, _not clothes."

I went to talk back but thought against it, I was completely out of my element when it came to shopping with Alice.

Edward chuckled and pulled me gently against his side and I smiled when I felt his cold lips brush against my temple. We were in our last few weeks of senior year with not much to do, classes were slowing down, assignments were sparse and everyone was freaking out about graduation.

Meh.

Edward and I had English while Alice had a free lesson, so she was going to tag along to our class because apparently we had a substitute.

Where the heck do you find substitute teachers in towns this small?

Walking into the classroom, I was surprised to find that there was no teacher. Students were sitting on the desks, grouped around in chairs and basically just relaxing. Alice grinned and sat on a nearby desk, swinging her legs since they didn't reach the floor.

"Emmett wants to play baseball tonight, there's supposed to be a storm coming in." She said after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Excellent," Edward replied, cuddling me against his chest for I was sitting on his lap. "Do you want to come, Bella?"

"Sure," I smiled, shrugging. "I've got nothing else to do."

The sound of a throat being cleared broke up the conversations in the room. I looked to the front of the room to see a petite young woman leaning against the teacher's desk. She had light blonde hair that fell over her shoulders in braids; she wore jeans, a plaid button down shirt and a soft smile.

"Hey there, everyone. My name is Libby and I'm your substitute teacher for this lesson." She greeted us warmly, clasping her hands together against her stomach. "Now, I understand that you don't have any work that needs to be done, so I thought we could spend the lesson outside and partake in a few fun little activities."

Edward snorted quietly against my shoulder, brushing my hair out of the way so that he could kiss the back of my neck.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as the students stood and followed her out into the halls.

"You'll see," he replied, smirking. With a laugh and a shake of his head, he stood, took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Alice?" I asked, looking at her for information.

"Oh, no way, Bella," she giggled. "I'm not giving anything away."

Edward winked at her and her grin deepened.

"Hey, Bella," Angela greeted as she and Ben walked past us. "This lady seems a little… happy, doesn't she?"

Ben laughed. "Well, there's plenty of greenery around here, perhaps she got her hands on the good stuff."

"Oh dear," I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand and turning my face into Edward's side as we walked. It was so incredibly amusing because it was so goddamn believable.

Walking out into the open air, Libby directed us to sit down in pairs, facing each other. Alice passed, choosing to sit facing Edward and I. She looked up at our substitute and laughed, watching as the woman swayed smoothly from side to side, her eyes slightly unfocused. I hadn't noticed that earlier. Maybe Ben was right…

Where do you find a substitute teacher in Forks?

At the Pot Farm.

"Okay, so, what I thought we'd try today is a game called Mirrors." She explained, smiling brightly at each of us, her eyes wide. "What you need to do is choose someone to make movements while the other person mimics them, see how well you can do."

"Would you like to be the movement maker, Bella?" Edward asked, smirking at me.

"Sure," I replied, watching Libby for a moment longer, trying not to giggle.

Angela giggled from not too far away, trying to follow Ben's movements. I smiled and turned back to Edward, slowly moving my left hand in a circle. He followed the movement, keeping his eyes on my face.

"So, is she actually high?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, yeah," Edward replied as Alice laughed into her hand. "She took a hit with her boyfriend before she came here."

"I don't even want to know where they found her," I groaned, moving my hand so that it brushed against Edward's knee. He smiled at me, following the movement, letting his cool fingers touch my jean covered skin.

"Apparently she's Mr. Greene's niece," he continued. "I'm not sure he's aware of her… extracurricular activities."

I snorted, raising my hands above my head.

After a while, Alice and I started talking, but Edward and I continued moving our hands. Alice rarely made eye contact with me, keeping her gaze on our hands. Edward and I both had our heads turned in her direction, since he was following my movements, so I couldn't help but wonder how he was able to follow what I was doing.

At one point, I wiggled the fingers on my right hand and, from the corner of my eye, saw Edward do the same thing.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, looking back down at our hands.

"Doing what?"

I furrowed my brow as I crossed my fingers, watching as he followed suit.

"Mimicking me."

He raised his eyebrows with a knowing smile on his lips. "I thought that was the point of the game, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not what I mean… it's… oh, never mind."

Alice giggled, her eyes still on our hands.

I turned my head to talk to Angela as the lesson drew to a close, noticing Edward following my movements exactly even though his head was facing the same direction as mine. How the heck was he doing that?

The bell screamed from inside and we all dropped our hands.

"Well done, everyone." Libby said, watching the clouds as they moved above our heads. "I hope you enjoyed today's lesson and I wish you all the best of luck with your lives outside of school."

Edward shook his head, smiling at me as he stood. He held his hand out for me and I quickly took it, letting him help me up off the ground. He raised my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles.

"Did you enjoy the lesson, beautiful?" He asked as Alice skipped across the grassy area, towards the parking lot.

"Um, yes? The woman was a bit of a weird one," I laughed. "But I just can't figure out how you were able to follow my movements like that."

"Well, it's good to have back-up," he replied, kissing my forehead as my eyebrows furrowed.

Then I got it.

_He was watching my movements through Alice's thoughts!_

"You cheater!" I cried, slapping his chest with a bright smile. "Damn it, Alice!"

Edward chuckled as Alice's laughter reached our ears.

* * *

**Bella: -Points at Edward- Cheeeater!  
Emmett: Okay, if you break that up it sounds really weird.  
Bella: .. Chee-eater?  
Jasper: -Snorts- Gross.  
Alice: That sounds so wrong.  
BWA: Oh god, why do I put up with you lot?  
Edward: Because you love us.  
BWA: Shut it, mind reader.  
Edward: -Smirks-  
Rosalie: -Rummages-  
Emmett: Rosie? Baby, what are you doing?  
Rosalie: WHERE THE HELL IS MY - Oh, there it is. Never mind!  
Bella: -Stares- That was weird.  
BWA: That's us, I guess.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Anyway, I got this random little idea while I was watching a TV Spot for Eclipse today called "He Moves, You Move." It made me think of the mirror game I used to play in primary school and then bang! I sat down and wrote this. As far as the stoned teacher goes? I've never had one... I don't even know where that idea came from.  
Edward: You have one of the most random minds ever.  
BWA: Thank you! Do I get some sort of prize?  
Edward: .. No.  
BWA: Damn it.  
Jasper: -Laughs-  
Emmett: So, what do you think? Like it?  
BWA: Dude, you just stole my line.  
Emmett: Then steal mine.  
Jasper: Reviews are love!  
BWA: And we love you!  
Alice: So leave us some love?  
Libby: -Is outside chasing butterflies-  
BWA: Oh dear. -Laughs- **


End file.
